Coffee porn
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Maura being all coffee porn again and Jane can't handle the flirting anymore. One shot ficlet. [another originally posted on tumblr during my FFNet hiatus story that's now finally migrating here...]


**Another ficlet originally posted on tumblr that was a prompt request. **

**Prompt: Maura being all coffee porn again and Jane can't handle the flirting anymore.**

**Can you tell I'm just procrastinating writing other stories right now? (coughTheNannycough)**

* * *

Pressing down on the metal lever, Maura slowly began to explain the process, "A joy of controlling how the hot water rises before a torrent of pressure penetrates the tamped beans." Her words were carefully chosen, her desire to get a reaction out of the detective her main goal. She knew at some point her sensual explanations would make Jane snap, and Maura was merely biding her time.

"I _know_, Maura," Jane growled, annoyed, standing unusually close to the medical examiner. "That's not the first time you've used those_same exact words__._"

"I just love the description though, don't you?" Maura smirked, her head turning slightly to look at Jane from the corner of her eye. "It's so, mmm," she hummed, "sensual."

Quirking up a brow, Jane murmured, "There's really no need to make this whole thing sensual, Maur."

"Well why not?" the honey blonde replied, turning her head completely to look at Jane. "Sensuality makes life so much more enjoyable, Jane. You shouldn't try and hide from it."

"Sometimes I think you say things certain ways just to get a rise out of me, Maur."

"Mm," was the blonde's only reply.

"Mm?" Jane parroted back. "That's it? 'Mm' is all you have to say?"

As the steaming black liquid reached the appropriate level in the blue porcelain cup underneath the machine's spout, Maura lifted her hands off the levers. "I'm not certain what the appropriate response is to your statement," she replied nonchalantly.

Jane's eyes narrowed as she watched her best friend focus on finishing making the fancy cup of java. "Key word here being 'appropriate.' Why don't you just tell me what you want to say instead?" the brunette offered as a challenge.

When Maura swallowed hard, still trying to focus on the machine and cup of coffee before her, Jane spun around and stood behind the woman, placing her hands on the counter on each side of Maura's body. Gently she leaned in, pressing her body slightly against the back of Maura's. "Is this the kind of reaction you've been trying to get out of me, Maur?" she crooned in Maura's left ear.

Immediately the doctor's palms slapped down on the counter, trying to brace herself for the onslaught of Jane's reaction and she released a shuddering breath that Jane felt automatically.

"You want me to call you out for trying to make everything sound sexual," Jane continued, her voice like honey whiskey against Maura's ear. "In hopes that I will pin you against the counter like this, that I'll finally push us over this edge we've been dancing next to for a while now?"

Maura whimpered.

"Is that what you want, Maura?" the brunette softly teased.

The blonde's head fell back against Jane's right shoulder as she leaned back into Jane's body, tilting her neck to allow Jane more access to the ear she'd been speaking seductive words into. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" the taller woman replied.

"Please," Maura repeated, arching her back, pressing her ass harder into Jane.

Slowly Jane lifted her left hand off the counter and placed it gently on Maura's hip, rubbing her thumb gently over the silky material of Maura's robe for several seconds. Encouraged by Maura's sharp intake of breath, she slipped her hand across her best friend's lower abdomen and underneath the edge of the robe, just below the knotted belt around Maura's waist. Expecting to encounter the matching modest negligee Maura often wore underneath, Jane gasped when she felt smooth bare skin. "Maura?" she whispered hesitantly.

A whimper fell from Maura's lips again. "Oh god, please don't stop," she begged softly.

The detective brought her right hand to the belt around Maura's waist and slipped her left hand out of the robe to meet it, deftly untying the knot to let the silk material fall open. With her right hand, she placed her palm possessively over Maura's hip bone; with her left, she nudged the silk robe further to the left and slowly slipped her fingers over a thin strip of coarse hair.

Maura's breath hitched as she felt the detective's middle finger lightly graze the top of her clit, and she let out a soft moan as the finger dipped further down between what she knew to be very wet folds.

"Shit," Jane growled, "how are you so wet?"

"I—"

"No," the detective shushed, "rhetorical question."

Again Maura moaned as Jane's finger, now very wet, slid back up to her clit and began to move in small circles over it.

"Maur," Jane said.

"So good," Maura moaned, her eyes closed.

"Maura!" Jane's voice was insistent this time. "The coffee's spilling over the edge of the cup!" the brunette cried, stepping up behind Maura to pull Maura's hands off the lever.

"Oh," Maura replied softly. "I'm sorry. I was just…distracted."

"Obviously. What, did ya distract yourself with your own coffee porn or somethin'?" Jane teased in Maura's ear, her hands on the counter beside Maura, her body still pressed against the smaller woman.

"Or something, yes," Maura replied, licking her lips while turning herself around, still between Jane and the counter.

"Do I want to know?" the brunette replied, raising an eyebrow.

The corner of the doctor's mouth turned up into a smile. "Perhaps, but I think you might be too afraid to ask."

"Try me," Jane challenged, bracing her hands on the counter on either side of Maura and leaning in close.


End file.
